


Just Leave Me Alone!

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: ⚠️WARNING FEELS⚠️





	

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING FEELS⚠️

“Just leave me alone!” Otabek shouted. The blonde was shocked. He had never seen Otabek so mad before. Yuri didn’t think what he did was that bad. “Beka-” the russian’s voice was soft, but it cracked; he was on the verge of tears. “No.” Otabek snapped. “I can not believe you would do something so stupid!” Yuri didn’t want to hear anymore so he stormed off. 

Victor, who was nearby, saw the fight. He didn’t know what had happened, but he had never seen Yuri or Otabek that upset before. “Phichit!” Victor called to the Thai skater as he walked up to him. “Do you know where Yuuri is?”  
“He went to the bathroom I think,’ Phichit said as he looked up from his phone. “Did you hear Otabek and Yurio fighting?”  
“I think everyone heard,” Victor said with a sigh. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?” Phichit shook his head. “No,” he said. “According to their social media they seem to be doing just fine.” Victor went back into the crowd, and Yuri was nowhere to be seen; and it was Otabek’s turn to skate. 

Yuri went to the bathroom and washed his face. He had already skated, but he still didn’t want anyone else to know that he was about to cry. Yuri Plisetsky refused to let himself cry.  
Yuuri Katsuki walked in on him. Maybe if I ignore him he’ll leave me alone, the russian thought, but no such luck. “Yurio? Is everything alright?” Yuuri asked gently, as if he was afraid to get yelled at. Yuuri had witnessed the fight and he had never seen Yuri look so vulnerable before. Yuri said nothing as he kept his head down and his grip on the sink. “You did great out there,” Yuuri said. “I-” He was cut off by the blonde. “I messed up,” Yuri said in a low voice. The japanese man waited for him to say more, but he didn’t. “Everyone makes mistakes,” Yuuri said gently. “Not every performance has to be a flawless one…”  
“I messed up on purpose,” Yuri said with anger in his voice. Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. Yuri Plisetsky was trying to throw a competition?!  
“Why would you do that?” Yuuri questioned. “Because I wanted Otabek to win!” Yuri snapped as he whipped around to face the older man. Slowly things to start fall into place and make sense. “Beka said that’s not going to skate for as long as he’s able to,” Yuri said at a much lower volume. “He said that there’s other things he wants to do besides skating. I thought that if he won then maybe he would see how good of a skater he really is and he wouldn’t want to quit and-” his voice cracked; the russian had his eyes on the ground the whole time he spoke with the black hood pulled over his head. Yuuri wondered if the boy was crying. “Yuri…” he said with a small sigh. “No one can stay on the ice forever, and if Otabek wants to leave, well that’s his choice. You can’t make him stay by losing, that will only hurt you.”  
Yuri didn’t want to talk anymore. He didn’t have to explain himself to Victor’s husband. He pushed past the older male and walked out of the bathroom. He knew what Yuuri said was true. 

By the time Yuri got back Otabek was leaving the Kiss and Cry. He had missed Otabek’s skate. Yuri met Otabek’s eyes only for a second, before Otabek quickly looked away.  
To everyone else Otabek probably looked mad all the time, but Yuri knew when he was truly angry. 

Yuri saw the couple (who acted like his parents) glancing at him and whispering. Yuri knew that they were talking about him. He paid no attention to them, and he ignored everyone else too. 

Yuri listen to Yakov’s rant about how he screwed up his routine, without saying a single word. For Yakov that was a huge first. “Is something wrong with you?” He asked the skater. The blonde slightly shook his head and said, “I’m just tired.” Then he went up to his hotel room. 

Yuri took a quick shower before getting ready for bed. There was a knock on his door and he wanted to yell Go away! He didn’t, instead he got up and answered the door. Otabek was standing there. “Yuri,” he said lowly. “We need to talk.”  
Those words caused Yuri to flinch. He opened the door wider, letting Otabek in, and shutting it behind him. “I really like you Yuri,” he said looking down into the younger male’s eyes. “But if our relationship is going to affect our skating then I think we need a break…”  
Yuri clenched his fists, he was both hurt and upset. “Instead of a break, how about we just break up!?” Yuri snapped. Otabek was hurt, but he knew that he started it. “Fine,” he said. “I guess we are broken up then.” Yuri bit his lip hard and threw open the door. Otabek knew that was his cue to leave. Yuri said one last thing before to Otabek before he left, “Just leave me alone, forever.”


End file.
